


track one ~ 42

by twoorangecookies



Series: delta ~ a trimberly soundtrack [1]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Not very angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 07:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17300138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoorangecookies/pseuds/twoorangecookies
Summary: Trini's nightmares are back, and she finds herself seeking out the one person that can make her feel better.





	track one ~ 42

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings! I have decided to take an album and write a oneshot off of each track, and the album I have chosen is Delta by Mumford and Sons. This is the first piece from the first track "42". I was gonna go angsty with this one, but decided not to. Enjoy!
> 
> Please comment and let me know what you think!

_"where do I turn to when there's no choice to make?  
and how do I presume when there's so much at stake?"_

 

* * *

 

 

Trini Rodriguez was covered in sweat, and wet from the dew in the air in the pre-dawn night. The bottoms of her pajama pants were damp against her skin and her Converse were muddy; puddles in darkness were an evil thing. Trini's hair was stuck to her face and messy at the ends from a restless sleep. Her mind replayed images that her subconscious haunted her with in the mere hours that she had been able to doze off, and there in the darkness, under an old oak tree, she tried hard to forget them. Instead she looked up at a window, a sheer pink curtain fluttering by the air conditioning vent below it, and she jumped.

 

She held on to the ledge of the window with one arm and used the other to push the window up. Thank god it was unlocked. (Though also, she should probably be worried about that.) Trini climbed through the window, past the pink curtain, and dropped her feet on the lush white carpeting. “Shit,” she muttered under her breath. She quickly, and clumsily, took off her shoes and set them on the window sill, looking down to see if she had gotten mud on the carpet.

 

“Trin?”

 

The voice was rusty with sleep, and the sound sent shivers down Trini's spine in a good, but tragic way. She bit her bottom lip and took a step forward as she turned her gaze to the four-post bed, and the princess that slept there. “H-hey Kim,” she said, her own voice creaky from not being used all night. She cleared her throat. “Sorry for waking you.”

 

Kimberly sat up in the bed, rubbing her eyes, and Trini couldn't quite make her face out in the darkness, but she was sure Kimberly was smirking when she said, “No you're not.” Kim reached over and turned a lamp on and they both squinted at the sudden light, though the lamp was low and subtle. “You came over here to see me, so unless you planned on watching me sleep like a creep...” There was definitely a smirk on those lips. Those lips that Trini knew by heart. At least, the sight of them. She could only dream about how they felt, how they tasted.

 

Right. Dream.

 

“I, uh...” She rubbed her hands on her pajama pants, searching for pockets that weren't there. She moved closer to the bed and stopped before it. She opened her mouth but found it hard to speak. She and Kimberly had grown close, for sure, and Trini did talk to her about things, but she suddenly felt shy. She looked to her socked feet and shuffled them on the soft carpet. That felt good.

 

“What's wrong?” Kimberly's voice had all the concern and care in the world in it as she moved to sit on the edge of the bed, her legs twisted beneath her.

 

Trini dared a glance at her, and she was in awe at how beautiful Kimberly was in that light. It wasn't even the first time Trini had seen her under just the lamp, or in the middle of the night, or after a nightmare, but...well, it was never easy for Trini to let go and let in.

 

“It...it, uh, happened again,” she tried painfully.

 

“What?” A lock of hair fell into Kimberly's eyes and she did nothing to wipe it away, and it was all the Trini could focus on. It helped, actually, to have something mundane like that to grip on to.

 

“The...the nightmares,” Trini said in a small voice, eyes not straying from that lock of hair.

 

“Oh. Wow.” Kimberly sat up straighter and the lock of hair moved away on its own. Trini no longer had something to stare at so she looked at the wall above Kimberly's bed.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Well, it's been almost two years since Rita. Maybe you're still not over it and the anniversary is bringing it back.”

 

“Am I ever supposed to be over it?” Trini asked, her voice faraway. Because that name, _her name_ , brought so many feelings up in Trini at once. She wasn't sure if she was shaking outside, but she sure as hell felt like she was inside. Her fists were clenched at her sides and her jaw was achingly tight. She wasn't going to cry though. Not in front of anyone. Not even Kim.

 

“I don't know,” Kimberly said softly. She reached out to take one of Trini's hands, and she tried to unclench it. Trini let her, and Kimberly wove their fingers together. “But I know you haven't had the nightmares in a long time, and it must be pretty hard to be dealing with them again.”

 

Trini just nodded, the feel of tears watering up in her eyes.

 

“I...I wish I knew what to tell you to make it better.”

 

Trini squeezed her eyes shut to make the tears go away, and a few spilled down her cheeks. She quickly mopped them up with the heel of her palm. She sniffled. “I just...I couldn't stay there,” she admitted.

 

“Did you try going to Jason's? You know he's really good at this kind of thing,” Kimberly said.

 

With a puzzled look on her face, Trini looked down at Kim, who was staring up at her with a purely honest look on her face. She really expected that Trini would go to _Jason_ and talk about all of this. Trini shook her head. “I didn't go to Jason.”

 

“What about Zack? He's your boy.”

 

Hearing Kimberly phrase it like that was amusing, but Trini didn't laugh as she shook her head again. “I didn't go to Zack.”

 

“Billy? I mean, you two have the Rita thing in common and-”

 

“I needed _you_!” Trini quietly shouted. Then she clamped her mouth shut, eyes wide, surprised that she had said that out loud. She was angry that she had said that out loud and a scowl took over her face as she tugged her hand from Kimberly's grasp.

 

“No, no, no...” Kimberly said, tugging Trini back and holding her hand tightly. “Hey, it's okay.” She got to her feet, and Trini tried to keep her gay together at the sight of Kimberly in short shorts and a tight tank. Kimberly took Trini's other hand and stared down at her. “Whatever you need is okay.”

 

Trini didn't know where to look. She settled for her feet again, and she nodded at Kimberly's words.

 

“Do you want to talk about the nightmare itself?” Kimberly's thumbs were brushing soft circles on the backs of Trini's hands, and it lulled Trini.

 

“No,” she whispered. She didn't want to think about them if she could help it.

 

“Do you wanna try to sleep?”

 

It wouldn't be the first time Trini slept in Kimberly's bed, not by a long shot, but Trini was still worried that the dreams would find her there. “No,” she said again.

 

“I could go raid my parents liquor cabinet and we could just hang out?”

 

“...you'd do that?”

 

“For you? Absolutely.”

 

That warmed Trini through and through, and she smiled slightly as she looked up into Kimberly's eyes. “Thank you,” she said.

 

“Don't thank me yet. I might be terrible company.”

 

“I doubt that,” Trini said with a laugh, the words past her lips before she could think. But it brought a similar laugh from Kimberly, a heavenly sound, so Trini quickly got over it.

 

“Just wait here.” Kimberly moved for the door of her room and started to open it.

 

“Hey, Kim?”

 

“Yeah?” Kimberly paused, looked over her shoulder, a stunning low glow on her.

 

“I...I meant what I said. About...why I came here.” Trini got the words out choppily, but they were out, floating between the two, and Kimberly just stared at her. There was an unreadable look on her face as she studied Trini, and Trini felt nervous under it. She started to shift and look down again.

 

“Wait, don't do that...look at me.”

 

Trini did as she was told, but Kimberly didn't go on. She just kept staring. Then Kimberly's lips began to curl up into a soft smile.

 

“You're beautiful, Trini Rodriguez,” she said in an awed voice. Then she stared a moment longer before leaving the room.

 

With a long exhale of air, Trini sat down on the edge of the bed, her hands on her knees and her head hanging down. Kimberly Hart knew what she did to Trini. She had to. She played with Trini. Did she enjoy it? Was it some perverse game?

 

Or could it have been flirting?

 

Trini shook her head. She didn't want to get caught up in the same thoughts that plagued her back and forth for two years. The does she or doesn't she. She wanted to relax and get her mind off her dreams. With her best friend. So that's what she was going to do.

 

She sat up, the blood moving back into place in her head, and eyed the door just as it opened and Kimberly slipped back in. She walked over to the bed holding a bottle and a bag of chips. “I know you're a whiskey girl so I got the good stuff....at least, I think it's the good stuff. It looks expensive.”

 

“It'll work,” Trini smirked. She moved back on the bed to make room for Kimberly.

 

“So. What else has happened to you since after school today?” Kimberly asked, settling in with her back to the headboard.

 

Trini shifted to the same position and took the bottle that Kimberly held out to her. She took a long swig and swallowed it down smoothly. “My mom asked me if certain lesbionic slurs are _in_ now. Apparently in her parents of gays Facebook group they were all talking about it.” Trini rolled her eyes.

 

“...she's trying. Two years ago she would have probably cut off her own hand before joining that group.”

 

“Probably.” Trini nodded and took another drink from the bottle before passing it back to Kim. “I mean, yeah, I'm glad that she's trying to learn about it and accept it, but, like, it just opens the floodgates on a million more questions for her to hound me with.”

 

“At least she's asking about your life,” Kimberly said dully. “With my parents it's all about grades and school and college...they don't understand that I'm not leaving Angel Grove next year. I mean, we can't.”

 

“So. Tell them you're a superhero protecting an old ass crystal buried under the Krispy Kreme and that's why you're going to community college next year with all your friends,” Trini said simply. There was a beat of silence and both girls broke into giggles. (If you tell anyone that Trini giggles with Kimberly she'll deny it and beat you to a pulp.)

 

“They just tell me I'm wasting my potential. But they've been telling me that for two years now. I guess my potential flew out the window with becoming a Power Ranger.” Kimberly took a sip of the whiskey and made a face as she swallowed.

 

Trini tilted her head and looked at Kim. “You're not wasting any potential. You're...the freakin' Pink Ranger! I've seen you pilot your zord, and your potential just wishes it could catch up to you.”

 

Kimberly smiled softly and stared back at Trini. “Trini Rodriguez, you are not only beautiful, but you are incredibly kind.”

 

“Don't tell Zack.”

 

“Wouldn't dream of it.” Kimberly smirked at Trini and handed over the bottle. Their fingers brushed in the process and they both paused. Kimberly glanced at their hands, still touching on the neck of the bottle, and Trini glanced to Kimberly's lips. “Did...did you really mean it?” Kimberly whispered. “That you...needed me?”

 

Trini didn't want to talk about it, but there was something binding her to that moment, and she couldn't escape. “Y-yeah...”

 

“Why?”

 

“I don't know.”

 

“You're lying,” Kimberly still whispered.

 

“Kim...”

 

“Please tell me.”

 

“I...I can't,” Trini gulped.

 

“God, Trin, we've been...avoiding this for two years...tell me.” And Kimberly looked up to Trini's face, at the same time that Trini's eyes moved up to Kimberly's eyes, and their gazes met and locked.

 

Trini felt helpless. She felt terrified. But she also felt...tired. Tired of running around the subject, tired of wondering when she already knew. She needed bravery. She needed to feel that strength that always ran through her in the suit. She swallowed thickly. “Because. No one else is you.”

 

“And?” Kimberly prompted.

 

Trini clenched her teeth so hard that her jaw ached. She needed to say it. She wanted to play dumb, but she knew what Kimberly was hinting at, and she knew Kimberly wouldn't do it just to mess with her. Trini opened her mouth, closing it then opening it again, and she sucked in as much air as she could. In a steady stream she let it out and let that exhale center herself, and she opened her lips again. “And because...because I love you,” she said in a hurried and quiet tone. She looked away from Kimberly's gaze and felt her heart pound out marches in her chest.

 

Kimberly's free hand reached up and settled on Trini's cheek, and Trini closed her eyes. “There...was that so hard?”

 

“Yes,” Trini muttered.

 

“Trin.”

 

“What?” She still couldn't look at Kimberly, and her tone was a stubborn bark.

 

“Believe it or not, I love you, too,” Kimberly said gently. Her thumb brushed up and down on Trini's cheek, and Trini raised her eyes to Kim's once more.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah...but I think you knew that.” Kimberly had a smile on her lips.

 

“So did you,” Trini retorted.

 

“I did...and I didn't...you're not easy to read, Yellow.”

 

Trini's lips finally lifted towards a smile. “Just gotta learn the language.”

 

“I think I'm getting it down,” Kimberly replied. Her face had moved closer. When had that happened?

 

Trini chewed on her bottom lip and stared at Kim. She was so pretty it literally (okay maybe not literally) killed Trini every day. Her best friend. Her best friend who...loved her? “Wow...” she gasped out quietly.

 

“Wow, what?” Kimberly's face was then inches away, staring at Trini in reverence.

 

“I'm such a lesbian. I fell in love with my best friend.”

 

Kimberly just laughed at that, her breath hitting Trini's face. “So did I, what does that make me?”

 

“Um...” Trini pretended to think about it, then smirked. “Mine.” And she leaned in and kissed Kimberly.

 

* * *

 

 

_"_ _but what if I need you in my darkest hour?_   
_and what if it turns out there is no other?"_

 


End file.
